


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（14）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（14）

送走皮大聪，已经快到凌晨四点。尤东东睡前被冯豆子压着折腾，自己又闹了这么一通，回家之后困得眼皮都有些睁不开。冯豆子催他赶紧睡觉，但尤东东因为在楼下等他的时候招了太多虫，坚持要洗个澡再睡。  
他一边刷牙一边含着泡沫口齿不清地问，“你明天还出门吗？”  
冯豆子说不知道。他最近跑来跑去见各种客户和合作人跑得要腿断，有时候真想撒手不干了，他家又不是养不起他，大不了回他老爹那学做菜去。  
但是偶尔看到尤东东趴在电脑前认真画图的样子又咬咬牙坚持下来。虽然外面一直是他跟皮大聪在跑，但他心里觉得这也是他跟尤东东的事业。  
他是真不想让尤东东回去上班了，上班也是给别人画图，不如直接在家给他画，有什么不一样的。  
尤东东让冯豆子先睡，他洗个澡就好。  
他刷完牙到卧室把人哄上了床，抱着睡衣去浴室放水。  
冯豆子绷了一晚上的神经这会儿总算能松懈下来，他几乎是刚躺下就被困意淹没，预备着见周公去了。  
但周公的面还没见着，他翻个身想像往常一样搂着人找个舒服的姿势睡，却扑了个空。  
冯豆子在梦里一阵下楼梯突然踩空的眩晕感，一个激灵又醒了。  
他懵懵的，好一会儿他才反应过来现在是什么情况，也听到了浴室里传出的水声。冯豆子捏捏鼻梁，他还在尤东东会跑的恐惧中，虽然头痛欲裂但也睡不踏实，索性下床去开浴室的门。  
正在往身上打泡泡的尤东东看到突然出现的人吓了一跳。刚才他以为冯豆子睡了，就没锁门，哪想到他会突然开门进来。  
尤东东往角落里缩了缩，以为冯豆子是回过味跑来“教训”他的。  
他虽然心里怕，但嘴上气势却一点也不输：“你又干嘛！不睡觉啦？”  
冯豆子也没怎么注意看他，往马桶上一坐，扶着额头挥手让他快点洗。  
尤东东一边快速给自己擦泡泡一边觉得奇怪，“你也要洗？你可以去房间里等，我马上就好了。”  
“我不洗，我等你洗好睡觉。”  
尤东东琢磨他这话，心想有问题啊，刚才明明看他躺下闭眼睛了怎么突然又爬起来了？  
他笑得贱兮兮，心里又有些甜蜜：“怎么？你这么大个人了没我陪还睡不着啊？”  
冯豆子听他言语间掩饰不住的笑意就感觉自己太阳穴突突地跳，谁说他不能一个人睡？他为什么心慌不是明摆着呢吗！  
他扭头看向尤东东，拒不承认自己的确是想他，语气不快地催促：“你能不能快点洗？要不我来帮你？”  
尤东东连连摆手，“不不不，不劳您大驾。你转过去，我冲个水马上就好。”  
冯豆子一听这话又不乐意了：“干嘛要我转过去？你浑身上下哪儿我没看过？”  
尤东东不想跟他吵，心想您是大爷，您说不转就不转吧，我自己转不就得了。  
莲蓬头的水声哗哗，尤东东背对着冯豆子专注地冲身上的泡泡，丝毫没注意到身后那人慢慢地靠近。  
先是身侧突然出现一只手抵在墙上，然后屁股就被狠狠地捏了。尤东东被困在墙壁和冯豆子之间，想转头呵斥却被一口咬住耳朵。  
“尤东东，你以后能不能别乱跑？”  
“什么叫我乱跑？是你儿子突然要吃棒棒糖的！”  
冯豆子在尤东东屁股上又揉又捏又拍又打。他的臀肉丰满，手感特别好。以前冯豆子就很喜欢用后背位做，把他按在床上，一边揉捏屁股上的软肉一边狠狠操进去。尤东东非常敏感，有时候力气大弄得他疼了，他里面反而会出更多水。  
如果不是现在有宝宝不能随便乱搞，他真想就在这把尤东东操到哭，操到他跟自己保证，以后哪里也不会去，再也不乱跑。  
“不管是谁要吃，下回你能不能把话说清楚？”冯豆子把他掰过来，“这次就是你儿子救了你，不然你看我不把你弄得三天下不了床。”  
尤东东毫不示弱，斜眼看他：“这次也多亏了你儿子，不然你看是谁要三天直不起腰。”  
冯豆子这回是真想抽他：“尤东东你能不能别跟我挑衅？你还真当我治不了你了是吧？”  
尤东东当然信他有的是办法可以搞自己，做人要懂得见好就收，不能借了点颜色就想开染坊。  
他先是把水关了，很自然地换了话题，给冯豆子解睡衣扣子：“你想一天湿多少件衣服？这件我还打算明天穿呢。”  
既然尤东东已经铺好了台阶，冯豆子也只好就着下，由他给自己脱了衣服，当他这是服软认错了。  
冯豆子身上这回又只剩下那条居家大裤衩，被尤东东推出了淋浴范围。尤东东重新打开水，冲掉身上剩余的泡泡。  
站在旁边的人想，反正衣服都湿了，索性他也洗一个算了。他俩还没一起洗过澡呢。  
说干就干！冯豆子一弯腰脱了裤子，抬脚就往水下迈。  
水幕里的尤东东这才注意到冯豆子里面竟然挂着空档，不可思议道：“你就是这样出去找我的？”没穿内裤？  
“那时候走得急，没来得及穿。谁让你跑那么快，你还好意思说呢！”  
冯豆子拿下淋浴头给尤东东冲身体，避开他的头发，冲好两个人再互换，尤东东给他冲。  
享受着别人冲澡服务的冯豆子心里想，回头得在浴室里装个浴缸，这样就能两个人抱在一起洗，以后还可以做些别的事。  
他想着想着就嘿嘿笑起来，把尤东东笑得浑身发毛，不知道他又在琢磨什么鬼主意，赶紧速战速决给他冲好披上浴巾。

那天两个人最后睡下时已经快五点，天际略微泛起了第一缕鱼肚白。  
尤东东迷迷糊糊说道：“天都要亮了，再过一会儿都可以看日出了。”  
他之前赶图的时候倒是经常熬夜，但都是坐在电脑前，回过神外面已经从黑夜变成了白天，他没有看过太阳一步步升起是什么样。上大学的时候他听别人说，太阳不是一点一点浮现的，是突然蹦出来的。那之后他就一直想看看日出，但到现在也没去过。  
冯豆子紧了紧抱着他的手臂：“你想看，以后生完宝宝我们去看。爬山还是海边随你挑。”  
尤东东不喜欢随便这种许下的承诺，并没有放在心上，打了个哈欠说“以后再说吧”，窝在他怀里闭上眼睛会周公去了。

那之后又过了一段时间，冯豆子第二批衣服也顺利上新的时候尤东东终于结束了害喜期。家里的葡萄吃不完，分了一些给冯家其他人，棒棒糖也还剩半兜，尤东东打算送给扬扬。  
冯豆子坚决不允许，给冯大米打电话，叫她无论如何不能收尤东东给的棒棒糖：“姐你知道那糖是我多辛苦买回来的吗！不行！必须让他自己全部吃完！  
既然冯家这边行不通，尤东东就想带到公司去消化，他们公司的女同事肯定喜欢吃。  
他给张扬打电话销假，却被告知让他在家好好养胎，给他休半年的产假。  
尤东东不敢相信自己的耳朵：“您知道我怀孕了？”  
“之前冯豆子打电话来说的。”  
“那那那……”那其他人也都知道了？  
张扬听出他的意思，笑笑说：“你放心，公司对这个保密的。不过你俩日后要是办婚礼，记得给我们发请帖啊。”  
尤东东赶紧谢过张扬，挂了电话还是不敢相信冯豆子竟然背着他给他请好了产假。  
冯豆子的理由倒是挺充分：“你那时候害喜那么严重，根本上不了班！现在就算好了，肚子大起来也到了该休产假的时候了。早休晚休都是休，我就提早帮你请好了呗！”末了还加了一句，“怎么会有我这么贴心的绝世好Alpha！”  
可是再怎么贴心也不能说都不跟他说一声啊！  
尤东东很生气，后果很严重！他从冰箱里拿出剩下的半兜棒棒糖，要求跟冯豆子平分。美名其曰，“爱卿如此贴心，朕就赏你半壁江山！”  
说完也不管冯豆子同不同意，往他怀里一扔就跑进房间了。  
可怜冯豆子有苦说不出，跑去找扬扬又被自己挖好的坑给埋了。  
扬扬小朋友背着手严肃地跟冯豆子说：“妈妈说不能要小舅和小舅妈的糖，不然这个月就不带我去游乐场，以后也不给我买冰淇淋吃了。”  
冯豆子继续哄骗：“就几根，没事的！小舅不会告诉你妈妈的。”  
然而扬扬小朋友意志力极其坚定，说不要就是不要，眼看冯豆子想给他硬塞，他转身跑了：“小舅你再这样我要告诉我妈啦！”  
被小朋友嫌弃了的冯豆子：“小小年纪就知道告状，你以后怎么有出息！！！”  
扬扬仗着自己童言无忌不怼死人不罢休，“妈妈我说不用太有出息，能比小舅强就行啦！”  
冯豆子：“……”  
他吃了一肚子瘪，被气得半死回到家，发现尤东东坐在沙发上叼着棒棒糖看电视。  
他藏着袋子灰溜溜地溜到厨房把棒棒糖放回冰箱，装得没事人一样拿了一个剥了糖纸放进嘴里。  
沙发上的尤东东跟他对视一眼，看他神色就大概猜到他刚刚干嘛去了。毕竟就在前不久，他也去找过扬扬。  
尤东东没戳穿他，却憋不住笑，被冯豆子瞪了一眼：“笑个屁啊？”  
“这节目太逗了。”尤东东指指电视，又看向冯豆子，“你说是吧？”  
他才刚坐下哪里早知道这什么节目好不好笑啊？但看尤东东笑得直发抖的样子，冯豆子也跟着干笑了两声。  
然后尤东东就笑得更厉害了。  
冯豆子：“？？？”  
尤东东：“你儿子问你，棒棒糖好吃吗？”他笑得直捂肚子。  
冯豆子这下可算明白过来尤东东在笑什么，咬着棒棒糖棍说：“好、吃！你要不要再吃一个啊！”说着就要把自己那根糖塞给尤东东吃。  
一来二去两个人滚倒在沙发上，尤东东还在笑，冯豆子撑在他上方看他笑得眼睛都看不见了，被唾液湿润的嘴唇亮亮的。  
他突然问尤东东吃的棒棒糖是什么味。  
尤东东说他没看，感觉是水果味的。  
冯豆子说我尝尝。  
尤东东刚想把手里的糖递给他，却被按下来吻住了。  
冯豆子尽情品尝了他嘴里棒棒糖的味道，意犹未尽退出来的时候却说：“我怎么觉得，还是我这个味的好吃。”  
尤东东一推他，“那你吃你的棒棒糖去吧！”他翻个身从沙发上下来，不理冯豆子进屋打游戏去了。


End file.
